Elegido finalmente
by Mindy Volg Zangief
Summary: Era la boda de Percy y Annabeth, los demás habían asistido pero había un invitado especial, que dudaba si seguía sintiendo algo por Percy o por su doctor (Percy/Nico) (Will/Nico) (Todos los personajes son de Rick Riordan)


_**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer One Shot, de Percy Jackson. Creo que ya saben que amo profundamente esta saga, me leído ya los libros asi que he estado pensando en este precisamente. Saben que mi personaje favorito es Nico di Angelo y que he decidido hacer con él, que lo que había dicho en La Sangre del Olimpo. Espero que les guste mucho.**_

Era el día de la boda de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase. Sally y Paul estaban muy nerviosos por los preparativos, la comida, la celebración. Los dioses estarían presentes, por supuesto también estarían los antiguos campistas del campamento mestizo; incluso los hijos de Ares no se iban a perder ese momento.

-Ya casi están todos- decía Sally al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba nerviosamente el adorno del cabello.

-Pero falta un chico, el amigo de Percy- dijo Paul y miró a su hijastro- ¿Lo invitaste?

-Claro que si- dijo Percy que ya tenía el traje de novio, con corbata azul y se veía muy guapo y elegante. Pero no sé si va a venir.

-Espero que sí.

El hijo de Poseidón ya estaba listo para la boda civil, un juez mortal había llegado pero solo faltaba Annabeth y Nico di Angelo.

Había convencido al hijo de Hades de ir ya que se había negado al principio, su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio pasar entre los invitados debajo de la carpa, con su traje negro y peinado adecuadamente. Venía acompañado de los hijos de Apolo, más de Will Solace y por supuesto el Superman Rubio, Jason Grace. No sabía por qué pero a Percy no le hacía ninguna gracia que Nico estuviera cerca de Will o Jason.

No sabía por qué pero él estaba a punto de casarse con ella porque la amaba ¿Por qué sentía eso justo ahora? Se acercó para saludarlo.

-Has venido- sonrió Percy mientras se acercaba a Nico que, sonrió fugazmente.

-Sí Jackson te prometí que vendría.

-De verdad gracias.

-De nada.

-¡Hey, sesos de alga!- los interrumpió la voz de Thalía y Percy se disculpó y fue directo a saludarla.

Nico suspiró un poco pero ya no importaba nada pues, vio a Will Solace acercarse a él.

-Espero que aceptes ser mi compañero de la fiesta y bailes conmigo sombritas.

-Ya te dije que no me digas "Sombritas"- refunfuñó Nico dibujando comillas en el aire.

-Tú me dices "Solecito" y no te reclamo por eso.

-Oye- el italiano se sonrojó, recordó una vez en donde le dijo "Solecito" y juró que no lo volvería a decir- sólo lo dije una…

-Dos veces- dijo Will mostrando dos dedos.

-De acuerdo, dos veces pero no porque yo quisiera sino porque…- su voz se iba yendo y sus mejillas ardían- porque pareces uno.

-Nunca me habían dicho así- confesó Will cuando sus orejas adquirieron un tono escarlata.

-No te emociones, no es como si fuéramos novios.

-Bueno pero sé que hay esperanza para mí en que aceptes salir conmigo y aun no he obtenido tu respuesta.

-No me presiones Solace.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Pero lo pensaré- dijo inmediatamente, no sabía pero no le gustaba cuando Will Solace, de la cabaña 7 estaba triste. Le daba pena, sus mejillas ardían otra vez y las mariposas esqueléticas revoloteaban en su estómago.

-Bueno- la sonrisa de Will se iluminó- eso me anima aún más.

Él sonrió. Will lo hacía sentir de esa manera pero aún tenía un gran peso y ese era Percy. Aún no estaba seguro lo que sentía por él y era doloroso verlo así.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de dos almas. Perseus Jackson ¿Estás de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio con la señorita Annabeth Chase por toda la eternidad?

-Estoy…- miró a Nico que seguía atento a la ceremonia, después miró los ojos grises de ella y asintió- Estoy de acuerdo- y firmó el acta de matrimonio ante el flash de las cámaras (cortesía de los hermanos Stoll)

-Muy bien. Annabeth Chase ¿Estás de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio con el joven Perseus Jackson?

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió ella.

Frederick Chase sonrió ante la felicidad de su hija, volteó a ver a Atenea, que al parecer no estaba muy contenta. Se le notaban en sus ojos grises. Cuando Annabeth firmó todos se tomaron una foto después del brindis, hasta las Cazadoras de Artemisa, incluso Atenea. Hasta Nico pero éste no sonrió sin embargo Annabeth rió y se lo agradeció.

Comieron sopa fría con jamón y piña, pollo con salsa y refrescos. Obviamente la parte de Percy estaba teñida de azul lo cual hizo que Annabeth riera y Sally le sirviera Coca Cola azul.

Había llegado el momento de bailar, los hijos de Apolo pusieron una canción romántica y los novios abrieron la pista, siguieron Paul y Sally, Frederick y Atenea y Tyson con Ella. Rachel bailaba con Clovis aunque este cabeceaba un poco.

-¿Aceptas bailar esta pieza?- Percy tendió una mano a Nico.

-¿En serio Jackson? Pero estos zapatos no son para bailar…

-Me la debes.

Nico vio de reojo a Will que bailaba con su madre, una mujer rubia muy guapa y aceptó la mano de Percy y fueron a la pista. Percy rodeo la cintura de Nico con su brazo y la otra entrelazando la de él.

-Vaya, bailas muy bien.

-Hazel me enseñó.

-Creía que los hijos de Hades no bailaban.

Nico hizo una mueca.

-No somos antisociales.

-Eso suena muy bien para mí- sonrió Percy y Nico percibió el olor a mar en él, su aliento olor a coca cola de cereza azul, ver sus ojos verdes y estar cerca de él, no había superado eso porque su corazón latía pero no sentía las mariposas en su estómago; tal vez Will Solace podía hacerle sentir de esa manera.

-Nico.

-¿Sí?

-¿Era verdad todo eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre…

-Oh- dijo rápidamente apartándose de él- cambiaron la canción y no me gusta.

Percy se veía claramente decepcionado y fue directo a bailar con su madre luego de musitar "Está bien"

Nico sabía que Percy le iba a preguntar algo acerca de lo que había pasado tras esa frase que aún lo perseguía " _Eres lindo pero no eres mi tipo"_

"No es mi tipo" se repetía mentalmente pero seguía debatiéndose mentalmente sobre ese hecho. Ahora no sabía en qué pensar, pues parecía que el hijo del dios del mar estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para volverle a gustar y sobre todo la propuesta de Will Solace, de salir juntos. Sonrió al principio pero después meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Salió a refrescar su mente, la música elegida sabiamente por Apolo seguía escuchándose pero no estaba en ánimos de bailar.

-Nico- la voz de Percy lo hizo voltear.

-Ah, Percy.

-No deberías estar solo.

-Sólo salí un momento.

-Por favor no huyas de mí.

-Yo no huyo- se puso a la defensiva.

Percy suspiró un poco.

-Sólo quiero saber eso que dijiste antes, de que antes te gustaba.

-Percy yo lo dije para quitarme un peso de encima- suspiró el hijo de Hades. Ya estaba harto de esa historia y estaba dispuesto hundir ese hecho en el fondo del Tártaro- ¿En serio quieres que te diga algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo? Te recuerdo que ya te casaste, mis sentimientos no tienen ya nada que ver contigo.

-Sí, pero quiero decirte que desde entonces me he sentido un poco extraño. No he podido reparar ese hecho.

-No es necesario ya. Te lo aseguro. Te dije antes que no eres mi tipo con eso hay que vivir.

-Pero todavía te gusto.

No era una pregunta, el hijo de Hades se sonrojó.

-El hecho de que yo haya aceptado bailar contigo no quiere decir que todavía me gustes. Sólo como amigos.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Sentí miedo cuando no te veía llegar, después rabia cuando te vi llegar con Jason y después hablando con Will ¿Crees que no lo he visto? Me hervía la sangre cuando él te hablaba de una manera cariñosa.

Nico no lo podía creer.

-Sólo estás confundido ¿Podemos estar en paz con ello?

-Pero me gustas.

El embajador de Plutón arqueó las cejas confundido y rió sin humor, ahora si Percy Jackson llegó demasiado lejos.

-¿Estas borracho?

-No, estoy completamente cuerdo.

-Pues creo que no. No estoy para bromas.

-No es broma.

-Pues creo que no estás al cien del todo, es tu boda. Disfrútala.

-Pero quiero que me digas si aún sientes lo mismo- exigió Percy.

"Está loco" pensó Nico.

-No. Estuve babeando por ti desde que nos conocimos, desde que me salvaste de la mantícora y aunque mi hermana murió te he seguido porque ella me aclaró las cosas y seguía amándote. Hasta cumplí mi promesa de guiar el Argo II a Epiro para cerrar las puertas de la muerte y sacarte del Tártaro. Mis sentimientos por ti estuvieron de frente tuyo y no reparaste nada en ello.

Percy seguía viéndolo, sin poder creer todo aquello.

-Pero ¿Cómo podría darme cuenta? Todo este tiempo creía que estabas enamorado de Annabeth.

-Uy pues a lo mejor tienes una mentalidad tan cerrada que no juntaste las piezas correctas y ¿Ahora me dices que te gusto? ¡Te has casado con Annabeth!

-Todo fue repentino, creía que no sentía eso pero estás aquí y…

-¿Ah sí? No debía haber venido.

-Pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

-Ya no se puede.

-Pero podemos intentarlo.

-¡Percy!- Nico se sobresaltó, la idea de que Percy le propusiera tener una relación a escondidas después de firmar matrimonio con la hija de Atenea. Eso era una locura y le aterraba.

-Nico, en serio lo he estado pensando.

-Pues que malos sentimientos- los ojos oscuros de Nico enfrentaron a los verdes.

-Sólo te pido esto- él lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para besarlo. Los labios del hijo de Poseidón sabían a moras azules y el olor de su cuerpo era lo suficiente para hacerlo rendirse y corresponder al beso, cerrando los ojos y después separarse. Pensó que tal vez sentiría mariposas en el estómago pero no. Sólo su corazón latía pero ya no era lo mismo, más que un vuelco al corazón. Pensó en la sonrisa radiante de Will Solace y sobre todo el rostro decepcionado de éste si lo viera así.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para demostrarte que siento esto y ver que aún me amas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Percy sin comprender.

-Te recuerdo que te casaste con Annabeth.

-Pero…

-Prometiste cuidar y ser fiel a ella, ahora me dices que te gusto y quieres que lo intentemos.

El hijo de Poseidón abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar.

-Nico, en serio. No he dejado de pensar en ti.

-Pero ya te he superado.

-Correspondiste mi beso. No prueba lo que acabas de decir, aún sientes algo por mí.

-Es tu imaginación.

-Bésame otra vez- se volvió a acercar y Nico se apartó.

-No.

-Sí ¿Acaso crees que no he notado que tus mejillas están rojas y te arden?

-Ya te dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir. No eres mi tipo.

Percy lo miró a los ojos. No sabía de donde había sacado esas palabras ero ya se había dado cuenta que en realidad su amor por Percy era un simple capricho y que Percy hacía lo mismo ¡En su boda! Se dio cuenta que el único que podía manifestarle esos sentimientos cálidos era Will y que lo estaba esperando, dándole tiempo para que aceptase salir con él.

-Percy- sus labios temblaron pero estaba decidido- no te haré caso- y se fue directamente a la fiesta mientras buscaba al antiguo consejero de la cabaña 7, que estaba sentado y cuando lo vio se levantó.

-Te estuve buscando, sombritas.

-Cállate solecito- se puso junto él- me gusta esta canción ¿Quieres bailar? Se miraron unos segundos y después de eso fueron a la pista de baile tomados de las manos.

-Vaya, sombritas me invita a bailar y baila muy bien.

-Bueno sí, no te burles.

-Solamente digo que… estás hoy bastante adorable.

-Y tú un idiota.

-¿Pero? Recuerda que soy tú doctor.

Nico sonrió y se acercó más a él, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Will. A quién eligió finalmente.

-Pero ahora eres mío y si acepto- y lo besó, rápidamente fue correspondido


End file.
